Jesus
by tabata188
Summary: Izaya se encuentra tendido en el asfalto rememorando algunos recuerdo con Shizuo, mientras este le abraza en sus últimos instantes de vida. Aun así, Izaya no desea desaparecer de esos ojos castaños. [Shizaya] [Songfic. Gackt-Jesus]


El cielo nocturno es precioso, con todas esas bolas incandescentes que se encuentran a millones de kilómetros de la tierra, amparando el sueño de estos, mis queridos humanos, proporcionando una hermosa imagen a unos ojos cansados. No es invierno, pero el asfalto esta frio, ¿Es el asfalto o soy yo?, quiero reírme. Todo es tan surrealista, yo soy una mala persona, ¿Por qué entonces me premian con tan hermosa imagen? Todo es perfecto, solo yo abarco tu mirada, solo yo me reflejo en esos ojos castaños que no albergan ira, solo una triste emoción. Me encantan, son como una droga a la que me haría adicto, si no fuera porque ya llevaba años prendado de ellos. No deseo parar el tiempo, tampoco vivir, esas cosas no van conmigo, yo solo puedo sonreír y desear que tus ojos solo me miren a mí, hasta que mi último aliento escape de mis labios, y mi muerte quede impresa en tu memoria como la marca de un hierro ardiendo.

Porque soy un Sádico y un Masoquista. Y si tú no me recuerdas, ya no me queda nada.

_Fuertemente abrazando solo el roto cascaron vacío._

Me abrazas, ¿Por qué me abrazas? ¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Has venido aquí rastreando mi olor como uno de esos perros buscando su presa? Si, solo eres una bestia con características de perro, un Golden Retriever diría yo. Nunca me arrepentiré de esas navidades en las que deje una bolsa de chocolate para perros bajo tu árbol. Aun no sabes cómo entre, eres ingenuo por creer que esa endeble puerta no cedería ante mí, y una ganzúa, la ganzúa ayudaba bastante.

Recuerdo que regalos había, un jersey de Celty que parecía sacado de una oveja ochentera desteñida. Se notaba que entre las cosas que sabía y no sabía hacer Celty, tejer estaba en las que deberían ser desechadas junto a los yogures caducados. O eso, o se había fumado unos porros antes de tejer una cosa tan hortera. De verdad pensé seriamente en quemarlo, pero dios sabía que materia no orgánica salía de eso.

Se notaba que Shinra le sugirió a Celty regalárselo a Shizuo, para no quedárselo él. Y aun así, seguro que le habría hecho uno igual de feo, del cual seguro se desharía la mañana de fin de año, a 5 kilómetros de Ikebukuro para que Celty no lo encontrara, alegando que algún borracho le vomito encima, alguien se desangro sobre él o se quemó por combustión espontánea, y recalcaría que era una pena que algo tan ''bonito'' hubiera tenido que ser desechado. Pero lo entiendo, existe el amor, y luego existe no ser ciego, que es algo bien distinto.

Sujete aquella maraña de colores con dos dedos y la hecho a un rincón. Joder, era rojo bermellón, rosa chicle, amarillo fosforescente con algo de brillantes y para rematar un color verde vomito en ayunas que hacía daño a la vista. Observe el regalo de Shinra.

Un bolso.

Porque joder, eso era UN BOLSO. Shinra siempre los llevaba a todas partes, pero siempre me recriminaba que no era un bolso, era una bandolera, porque era para chicos. La verdad, me lo creería si no fuera porque una vez de una de sus ''bandoleras'' vi que colgaba una etiqueta del Zara sección mujer.

Este bolso, que, podían decir lo que quisieran, era eso, era de un tono azul pastel. Muy bien Shinra, tu a juego con el mal gusto de tu amorcito. Tenía un pequeño dibujo de unas alas con purpurina, realmente le iba a quedar divino a Shizu-chan. Si tenía narices a tocarlo, claro está.

Seguí paseando mi mirada en busca de más infames regalo, no me dio precisamente un torticolis de buscar con la mirada. Realmente, ningún regalo estaba envuelto, y eso dejaba expuesta la bonita, a la par que perturbadora, montaña de regalos navideños.

Tuve que taparme la boca para no soltar una carcajada, empecé a llorar en ese mal intento de negarme diversión. ¿Era en serio? ¿¡LO ERA!? Sujete aquella caja transparente mientras miraba a aquella figura de una colegiala en pose erótica, la etiqueta indicaba que se la había regalado Walker. Joder, ya podía imaginarme a Shizuo colocándola en su mesita de noche, junto a su despertador, y que cada mañana al despertarse se encontrara con las bragas de fresitas de aquella figura. Me descojonaba vivo.

Por parte de Erika, un regalo aún más extraño. Porque manda huevos, lo de la figurita parecía insuperable, pero esa chica podía superar mis expectativas a veces. Su regalo tenía una nota pegada ''Hasta que encuentres uno de verdad. '' ¿No os lo imagináis? ¿No? Era una alfombrilla para el ratón del ordenador, acolchada. Y cuando digo acolchada es que tenía impresa la imagen de un chico de algún anime, en pose de escuadra, todos sabéis a que me refiero, con las piernas en alto, enseñando el agujerito del amor. En palabras reales, el ano. Con las nalgas acolchaditas. No podía negarlo, tenía su gracia.

Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Deje a un lado aquella alfombrilla y miro el regalo de esa zorra rubia. ¿Qué creéis que era, eh? ¿Una pulsera? ¿Un colgante para el móvil? ¿Ropa o perfume? Pues no, era una Thermomix, UNA PUTA THERMOMIX. Esta mujer era capaz de regalarle una olla a presión a su esposo en la noche de bodas, y estaba siendo una calentorra que conste. Joder, ya sabía que le gustaba Shizuo, y también sabía que el rubio no era el típico que tenía dietas sanas de esas que presentaban por las horas matinales en los canales para ancianitos con problemas de tránsito. Pero joder, si quería que comiera bien, podía haberse presentado en su casa con unos yogures de esos que ayudaban a regular el intestino. A cagar, vamos. Porque yo la odio, pero es una mierda de regalo, literalmente hasta para ella.

Pero callaos todos, que Tom le había regalado la jarrita para depurar agua de esas que te dan de regalo con la Thermomix, una oferta única de tele tienda, de esos canales que están a tomar por saco, y que hasta puedes ver un adivino español llamado Sandro Rey, que no le entiendo una mierda, pero tiene pinta de venderte a su madre si quieres. Volviendo al tema, era de esas cosas que se pagaban con tarjeta de crédito, contrarenbolso o tarjeta de puntos del Carrefour. Pero es que esta no era ni de buena marca. Eran de esas que te encuentras en una tienda de todo a cien entre las muñecas de la copia de Hello Kitty, los sobres de cartas de Pokemon de dudosa legalidad, y los videos porno. Que ni tiene etiqueta, pero el dependiente te lo deja ''regalado'', cuando en verdad es que ni las cucarachas se acercan por asco a la mierda de dentro de la jarra.

Seré breve, Kadota le había regalado unas copas de vino, sabe que Shizuo no soporta el alcohol. Pero seguro que las recogió de la calle un día antes, y pensó ''Pues para Shizuo, total, cualquier cosa vale mientras vaya con una tarjetita''. Y como no, la tarjetita de marras. Era de esas que abres y suena un villancico que más que eso, parecía una melodía de esas que suenan antes de que al niño retraído lo maten a oscuras en las pelis de terror. Además a papa Noel solo se le encendía un ojo en color rojo, realmente eso se lo regalabas a tu sobrino de 5 años, y te digo yo que le traumatizas.

Al fin algo normal, creo. Levante lo que creí que era un traje pero me equivocaba. El regalo de Kasuka… Parece que el pobre cara de vegetal inexpresivo no sabía diferenciar entre un uniforme de Guardaespaldas, de uno de Host. Porque no es por nada, pero tú vas a la zona turbia de Ikebukuro y ves a 3 chavales con ese traje.

Después de revisar ese montón de regalos, os preguntareis ¿Por qué Shizuo no los tira y ya? Os lo diré, es porque es más cursi que cualquier niña viendo Titanic cuando está en sus días. Porque cree que los regalos de sus amigos y familiares son únicos sean lo que sean, como si le dejan una mierda de perro ardiendo en la puerta. O peor, un disco de prueba del antivirus Pando, si, ni cristo se acuerda.

Me acerque a la cocina y abrí la nevera. Retiro lo dicho, había unos yogures de esos con fibra y trozos de fresa, porque Shizuo no podía tomarse los yogures como un niño grande, no, necesitaba que tuvieran trocitos de fresa para que pudiera tragarlo. También tenía leche, medio limón, que aunque no lo queráis, llenaba mucho, porque es mejor el medio limón a nada. También tenía cacao en polvo, de la marca de un conejo marrón de dibujos animados, caducado de hace 5 años, y que estaba en la nevera. Oh y para finalizar, no os lo perdáis, MANTEQUILLA.

A veces me pregunto si se alimenta de chupar la humedad de la pared. Joder, si hasta el chocolate para perros le iba a dar una alegría y todo.

Deposite el chocolate decorado con una cinta de color rojo sobre los demás trastos, y me dirigí a su dormitorio. Abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba, tumbado con temple tranquilo… en la realidad, él estaba espatarrado, con media camisa subida, roncando como una morsa asmática, con el pie saliendo de la cama, un hilo de baba y el entrecejo torcido. Me acerque a él, pero note como se despertaba.

Mierda.

Vi el armario a mi derecha y no lo pensé, si, sé que están pensando en cierto chiste, pero pueden meterse el chiste y su buen humor de primera por su precioso culo. Pero despacito, para que os sea más agradable.

Shizu-chan se despertó, o algo. Se levantó mientras enseñaba toda la raja de, si, su trasero. Si alguien le viera, no podría tomarle en serio. Se dirigió al baño que tenía incorporado la habitación. No tardo ni dos minutos en volver, tumbarse y volver a adoptar esa pose digna de fotografía, que por cierto, había hecho desde el armario. He incluso les puse filtros de esos con nombres raros de cojones, también le puse pegatinas de conejitos, corazones y demás mariconadas. Y claro, esto iba a Istagram, tarde o temprano.

Salí del armario y repito, aun no os saquéis el chiste de allí. Y me acerque a él, deposite un beso en su angelical frente, intentando que aquel chucho con cara de humano no se despertara. Y me fui por donde vine, por la puerta con la cerradura rota por la ganzúa.

_La torrencial lluvia son tus lágrimas silenciosas._

Pero esto es el ahora. ¿Por qué te aferras a mí? ¿Eh Shizu-chan? Nunca me has querido como yo te quiero, no vas a hacerlo ahora.

No me jodas, Shizu-chan, no me jodas.

Las gotas de agua impactan contra mi cuerpo, como pequeñas piedras de esas que se te meten en los zapatos. Pero las gotas se vuelven más finas, como agujas perforando la piel.

Ya no pueden camuflarse. Tus lágrimas son como esas piedras, pero me hacen daño, cuando impactan contra mi cara y caen a un lado de mi mejilla.

Tus lágrimas se están juntando con mi sangre. Algo tan puro como esas lagrimas infantiles cuando pierdes algo que siempre estuvo allí, mezclándose con mi sangre corrosiva y venenosa.

¿Nunca te ha dicho tu madre que no toques la lejía, Shizu-chan? Yo soy al revés de la lejía, puedo ennegrecer tu alma y corroerla al instante.

Así que no lo digas.

No digas gilipolleces románticas en este momento.

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame_

_De este sueño._

Mi cerebro empezaba a embotarse en recuerdos, como cuando te sientas sobre el mando y en ved de ver lo que veías AHORA, te cambia a un canal al azar y están echando un capitulo repetido de alguna serie. Pero esa serie te gusta más que lo que estabas viendo ahora, y prefieres verlo.

Era un día caluroso, y estaba en mi oficina.

Este era el día en que Shizu-chan me demostró que podía llamar a la puerta como las personas normales, o llamara al timbre, o… NO, ahora en serio. Este fue el día en que le importo una mierda que pusiera una puerta de cristal, porque la pateo de todas formas. A veces quería hacérselo recoger con los dientes, mientras me sentaba en su nuca y me reía de él. Pero claro, uno dice eso y la gente ya se lo imagina con un traje de látex negro ajustado, tacones de aguja y azotando a Shizuo en plan Sadomaso, que nos conocemos.

Yo estaba sentado tras mi mesa, sin prestarle atención, se me hacía más entretenido jugar al Sims 3… Si, juego a los Sims, dejando eso aparte. Shizu-chan tiro el cigarro contra la moqueta, dejando una preciosa quemadura. Me gustaría verle haciendo eso en la cara de su puta madre, a ver si ponía esa cara de matón de pre-escolar.

Pero su teléfono sonó. Gruño como un animal y empezó a tocar su teléfono. No podía engañarme, yo ya sabía que no tenía ni puta idea de móviles, y que el que tenía era porque se lo regalaron. Porque Shizuo se quedó estancado en el funcionamiento de su móvil de caramelos, que le dieron en un cumpleaños con 6 años. Y encima seguro que los rompía para coger los caramelos porque no sabía sacarlos. Aun a día de hoy estoy seguro de que no sabría sacarlos. Para Shizuo era un ''gran avance'' que un Nokia tuviera el juego Snake.

Quite el juego y apague mi ordenador mientras me cruzaba de brazos, esperando a que dejara de aporrear su móvil. Algún día le regalaría un Tamagochi, a ver cómo le recogía la mierda. Seria digno de ser visto, grabado y emitido en 54 canales de televisión.

Parecía que el ruido había cesado, pero no, iluso de mí. Volvió a sonar, joder, Shizuo había venido a patearme ¿no?, no creo que viniera a demostrarme como parecía un chimpancé jugando con un móvil. Mientras estaba absorto en su tarea de darle al gran botón rojo de descolgar, me dio tiempo a ir a la pequeña nevera, coger una fanta limón, tomarme tres cuartos de la nombrada y a programar Linux. Esto último no, vale, pero me quede con las ganas.

Joder, ¡QUE LE DEN AL MOVIL!- Y como el macho alfa de su camada Shizu-chan magistralmente rompió su móvil a la mitad. Llevaba 15 minutos haciendo el gilipollas y va y lo rompe.- Izaya, hoy no he tenido un buen día, así que vengo a matarte.- Empezó a crujir sus nudillos, mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente. Claro Shizu-chan, toma, aquí tienes una cuchara que he usado antes para remover el té, puedes metértela por donde no te del sol y entretenerte un poco, no sé, yo solo planteo un plan alternativo. NO SE.

Shizu-chan, no puedes venir aquí cuando te sale de los huevos. Por si no lo sabias, no es que no tuviera puerta, es que era de cristal- Gilipollas, si, quería haberle insultado, pero no quería que rompiera mi precioso ventanal con mi cuerpo.- Porque pareces como esas palomas que se dan contra las puertas de los supermercados.

Shizuo que es, no sé, el colmo de la paciencia. Estiro su brazo y partió en dos una lámpara de pie del Ikea. Como se nota que ese cabrón no tenía que leer unas instrucciones en sueco o francés, porque el resto se mancharon con un café que se cayó ''accidentalmente'' sobre las instrucciones en otros idiomas. Culpa de Namie. Y culpa de la franquicia Ikea, por su falta de personal, tarde 2 horas en montarla. 2 PUTAS HORAS DE MI VIDA. Tiradas a la basura para montar una lámpara de 4 piezas. Intente ocultar ese tic en mi ojo derecho, mi parpado inferior empezó a temblar. No sabía si acuchillarlo aunque las manchas de sangre se quiten mal de la moqueta, optar por lo de la cuchara, ir a reclamar a Ikea…

Quizás podría preguntarle si quería un café, como una persona normal. Shizuo tomaría uno con leche, y yo un café solo. Nos sentaríamos, hablaríamos de nuestras rutinas, sus traumas infantiles, mi adoración a los móviles…. Y le tiraría el café hirviendo a la puta cara.

… Shizu-chan.- Aguanta Izaya, Aguanta y no ensucies tú ya quemada moqueta.-…- Tienes la cuchara a mano…- ….- Y el Ticket de la lámpara en el cajón.-…- Mira Shizu-chan estoy ocupado, jugaremos otro día.- Jugaremos a ''Voy a hacerte limpiar la puerta de mi despacho a base de Don Limpio, maldito cabrón.'' Porque esa es otra, venía con tierra en los zapatos y me había dejado la entrada hecha un cristo entre la tierra y los cristales. Si no fuera porque iba de Bar-Tender, parecía que algún soldado del Call of Duty había venido a demostrarme su destreza con un móvil.

¿Ah? ¿Crees que hare lo que una pulga como tú me diga o deje de decir?- Gruño molesto por mis ''sugerencias''. Yo soy un caballero y por eso no lo mando a la mierda, ¡LO MANDO A LA PUTISIMA MIERDA! Quería tener el cubo de la fregona a mano o un ambientador, a lo mismo es como los perros, y con el olor conseguía ahuyentarlo. Cogí mi Fanta y estaba dispuesto a irme a buscar un par de archivadores, eso iba para largo. Pero Shizu-chan tiene dos neuronas, una que sirve para copular y la otra que sirve para que la primera no se sienta sola. Y con esas dos neuronas, consiguió llegar a la inteligente conclusión de aprisionarme, o mejor dicho, empotrarme contra el escritorio. Tirando lo que quedaba de la bebida por todo el suelo. Que, de verdad, se iba a tragar la fregona, al Don Limpio y al payaso del Micolor. Nos miramos, y él me miro como si ahora yo, me hubiera empotrado solo. Porque al parecer yo no me rijo por las leyes de la física, o no sé qué explicaciones hay de mí en esa cabeza.

… ¿Vas a quitarte o me vas a quitar los pantalones ya?- Otros 15 minutos, es que con las neuronas que tiene, va a diésel. Ni si quiera pillo la ''broma''. Solo se apartó, y se dio la vuelta. Oh si, ahora es cuando da el sol de fondo, hay tramas con sombras, se sonroja, le persigo y le doy… un par de ostias bien dadas. Porque hoy mi paciencia no destacaba por ser abundante.

Shizu-chan sí que sabía hacer otras cosas, no muchas. Golpear y encenderse un cigarrillo sin prender fuego a algo o re-ordenar las señales de tráfico como le salía de las narices. En este caso estaba encendiéndose un cigarrillo. BIEN tu apéstame la oficina a tabaco, luego viene Namie y me pregunta que cuanto me ha costado la puta. 5 segundos después, también me pregunta si le serví algo a Shizuo o le deje ir sin más. Es una perra y no sé porque le mantengo el sueldo.

¿Planeas irte Shizu-chan? No sé, ¿No quieres romper esas estanterías o aquella cafetera? ¿No?- Le comente mientras me apoyaba en mi escritorio, no quería que después viniera a quien sabe, escupirme la moqueta o pisarme el suelo fregado, porque me va a tocar fregar. Esa zorra de Namie está enferma, y no puedo invitarla cortésmente a ponerse a limpiar.

Cállate.- Soltó eso mientras se giraba hacia mí. Me importa una mierda si acababa tirándome por la ventana, ya me había quedado a gusto. Bueno, no, pero no era plan de ir y abofetearlo. Él se acercó a mí, y no, no hubo beso húmedo, ni violación, ni nada de esa mierda enfermiza. No. El solo cogió un rollo de cinta adhesiva de mi mesa y arreglo la lámpara. En 2 minutos. No sabía si quedármele viendo, si darle una galleta de esas de supermercado como premio, o decirle que por mucho que hiciera eso, los circuitos estaban hechos una mierda y no se encendería. El opto por irse sin más, me senté en mi mesa, suspire. Joder, ese monstruo me supera, y eso… me encanta.

_¿Real o sueño?_

_¿Real o sueño?_

_¿Real o sueño?_

_Por favor dime…_

Por favor Shizu-chan, dime que en estos momentos solo piensas en mí, que soy yo quien corrompe tu alma de esa forma tan impura. Dime que me odias, porque esas gilipolleces románticas no las quiero. Lo que yo quiero es producirte pesadillas, con mi muerte, con estos sentimientos, al igual que yo llevo noches sin dormir soñando contigo. Porque aunque suene bonito, es insoportable. Porque mis ojeras son visibles, mis nervios cada vez se tensan más hasta romperse y mi garganta se vuelve seca.

La boca me sabe amarga, como cuando te despiertas, y sientes esa acidez en tu paladar. Pero se disuelve cuando bebes agua del grifo.

Siguen invadiéndome los recuerdos, realmente estoy muy melancólico, más de lo que me gustaría.

A este paso mis recuerdos y la realidad se mezclaran, y eso es malo, muy malo. O quizás ya se hayan mezclado y quien sujeta mi cuerpo sea un oficial de policía, yo este drogado y mañana me despertare en un hospital.

Tengo que dejar de decir tonterías.

Oh, ¿y este recuerdo? Es una pelea, un día cualquiera en un momento cualquiera. Oh no, esperad.

Es esa pelea.

Yo salía tranquilamente de comprar en una tienda 24 horas, papel higiénico del perro ese, natillas, carne para asar y algo de cerveza. Pero no, simplemente no podía irme a casa, hacerme la cena y si hacía falta, irme a hacer lo que todo el mundo hace con el papel higiénico. Y no penséis mal, me refiero a defecar. Tenía que pasar, Shizuo me había visto y como no, me saludo cordialmente.

¡IZAYA-KUN LARGO DE MI PUTA CIUDAD!- Sí, claro, más cordial que un testigo de Jehová al que le cierras la puerta no sin antes decirle, que hasta el sol de los teletubbies era más creíble que su mierda de discurso. Shizu-chan tiene una señal de tráfico en la mano, parece que un par de personas se saltaran el ''STOP'' que tenía Shizu-chan entre sus manos.

Ah, Shizu-chan, ¿No ves que estoy intentando comprar?- Sonrió, sé que le enfada. En verdad tenía ganas de mandarle a cagar un rato, y que se limpie con unas ortigas.- Realmente ¿Qué te parece si me dejas ir a mi casa, dejo la compra y vuelvo?

Él se veía completamente desconfiado, no sabía si reírme porque se había tomado eso en serio, si huir ahora que podía o tratar de convencerlo.

Oh vamos, ¿No me crees?- Haces bien, Shizu-chan. Seguro que tus padres te dijeron algo similar en algún intento de abandonarte en una gasolinera.

Dame una garantía.- No pude evitarlo, abrí los ojos ¿Esas dos neuronas han pensado algo inteligente? No puede ser. Quizás esta mañana se había dado contra algo, y las dos neuronas hicieron conexión. Rebusque algo en mis bolsillos, nada. Y no creo que le sirva el papel higiénico. Pero ene se momento mire mi mano, el anillo.

Seguramente a él solo le quedaría bien en el meñique. Pero tampoco iba a ponérselo, lo pensé bien, quizás lo empeñaba y usaba el dinero para comprar algo para comer. O para putas. Quién sabe.

Me lo quite y se lo lance, soltó la señal a tiempo de sujetar mi anillo.- No hagas maldades con él mientras no estoy, ¿Eh?- Me gire y me despedí con la mano. Nos volveríamos a ver.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, tire las bolsas por ahí y me tumbe en los sofás. Oh, ¿Hoy había capítulo de Shingeki no Kyojin? Mire mi mesita, uno de mis teléfonos estaba ahí, lo sujete y sin muchos remordimientos le mande un mensaje a Shizu-chan.

''Shizu-chan me ha surgido algo, ¿Aplacémoslo, vale? Hasta entonces quédate mi anillo.

¿No nos hace ver como una parejita comprometida, eh, Shizu-chan?

Y toma ciruelas, harán que se te quite lo amargado''

Enviar.

Shizu-chan se compró un nuevo móvil, y me aprendí yo antes su número que él mismo. Tire el móvil contra la mesa, no esperaba un mensaje de vuelta. Estire mis brazos y mire mis manos, realmente se sentía raro la falta de esa pieza de metal en mi dedo.

Lo recuperaría, algún día.

_¡MARIA!_

Y este era el día, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco cayó mi anillo plateado. Ambos lo miramos. Él lo sujeto y le precedió una escena bonita. De esas que aunque sean cursis, si te pasan sonríes.

Sujeto una de mis manos y coloco el anillo con cuidado. Sus lágrimas y la lluvia impactan contra mí. Me abraza levemente. ¿Soy quien tiembla o es él? Quizás seamos los dos.

_Sonriendo, toque tus mejillas y dije ''mátame…''._

Aunque este temblando, y apenas pueda mover un solo dedo sin sentir un punzante dolor. Alzo mis manos hasta sujetar tus mejillas, no llores, estoy aquí. Me duele, y sé que no puedo hacer nada. Este agonizante dolor que destroza mi mente me corrompe aún más.- Por favor… Shizuo… Mátame como siempre has deseado.- Rompe lo poco que queda de mí y termina con esto.

¿¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ ESTAS DICIENDO!?- Me aprieta los hombros, duele. Pero si se lo digo, quizás sus lágrimas se vuelvan aún más ponzoñosas en contacto con mi cuerpo.- Tu solo… espera. Todo va a estar bien, va a venir Shinra y te llevaremos a un hospital.- Hospital mis cojones, Shinra seguro que piensa que no es nada y está tomándose su tiempo. El hospital está a 6 kilómetros de aquí. Y tú, maldito bastardo, me estas mintiendo. Y el único mentiroso aquí, soy yo. El único que puede llenarse las manos de sangre sucia, soy yo y por último, el único que debe ir al infierno solo, soy yo.

Porque tú eres demasiado bueno, seguro que iras al cielo.

Soy ateo, y no creo que un ser mágico haga milagros, para eso existen los My Little pony. Pero si creo que hay un cielo y un infierno.

Y sé que a este último, solo iré yo.

_Lágrimas se juntan en mis cegados ojos, y luego desaparecen._

Tengo ganas de llorar, por una vez me lo merezco, o no.

Una lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla, sonrió. No quiero molestarte, solo quiero que veas que todo está terminando. De tu pelo mojado caen finas gotas, pero ya casi no puedo sentir como impactan contra mi rostro.

Llora por mi Shizu-chan, un pequeño diablo que te ha puesto la vida del revés, a partir de aquí caminaras solo, sin que yo te observe. ¿Crees que lo podrás hacer bien? Seguro que te caes más de una vez, pero tú solo tienes que levantarte. Seguro que te encuentras con alguna pared, pero tú, tú eres mi Shizu-chan, y sé que romperás la pared de forma que parezca que era cartón piedra.

Así que ahora, llora y demuéstrame lo débil que eres, para que en un futuro no se lo muestres a nadie más.

_Sácame_

_Sácame_

_Sácame_

_De este sueño._

Por favor…- Tu voz está temblando ¿Pasa algo?- No te vayas Izaya, quédate aquí, conmigo. Sigue vivo y jodeme la vida, si tú no estás, aquí no hay equilibro.- cállate Shizu-chan.- No me estás dando salidas…- No quiero oírlo.- No esperes de mi bonitas palabras… pero tú has de vivir. Puede… y solo puede que no quiera matarte.

¿Dónde le escuche decir algo parecido?

Ah, ya lo sé.

Fue aquel día que desde mi ordenador espié a Shizu-chan.

Hacía poco que se había comprado un portátil, y claro, no sabía que cualquiera podía hackear su Webcam. Nunca le dijeron que tenía que poner cinta adhesiva negra cuando no la utilizase. Su escritorio era la papelera de reciclaje, el panel del ordenador y el internet explorer. Joder, existían los novatos, luego Shizu-chan. Que no sabía borrar el historial, y que no ocultare que sé que veía porno.

Mire su cuenta de YouTube, le había gustado un video de perritos por lo que parece. También escucho a una tal Namine Ritsu, busco porno en YouTube, era demasiado novato. Luego miro más videos de perritos, y por último un video tutorial de cómo hacer un pudín. Era perturbador.

Su Facebook, era algo primario, ni siquiera lo miraba. Así que no me preocupaba por cuantas fulanas tenia agregadas entre sus 6 amigos.

Cerré mi portátil. Estaba fuera. Su olor le delataba. Me apresure a abrir la puerta para salvarla de una de las patadas de ese asno.

Izaya-kun… NO VOLVISTE.- delante de mi ese rubio me miraba con rabia, ah sí, no volví, es verdad. ¿A quién engaño? Ya lo sabía, joder, no soy como él.

Ya, ya lo sé Shizu-chan.- ¿Por qué no cerrarle la puerta en las narices? Porque me la desgraciaría, seguro.- Por cierto, en YouTube no hay porno.

…¿Qué COJ…? ¿¡COMO SABES TÚ ESO!?- Me sujeto del cuello, mierda.- ¡VOY A MATARTE, AQUÍ Y AHORA!- ¡LEJOS DE MI MOQUETA!... ¿Por qué no juego con él? No me apetece morir ahora. Es irónico contar esto en la situación actual.

Paseé mi mano por la nuca de Shizu-chan, enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Poco a poco fue soltándome con una mirada entre asqueada y llena de ira, de un momento a otro me arrancaría las manos. Pero todo animal necesita contacto sexual, y esa bestia seguro que llevaba en celo bastante tiempo.

¿Qué haces, pulga?- Gruño a punto de pegarme un puñetazo. Podía intentarlo, pero no se quitaría el calentón.

Jugar parchís, ¿A ti que te parece?- Susurre esto en su oído, solo tenía que tocar en ciertos lugares para hacer que se agachara levemente, para tener su oído a mi alcance. Soplé suavemente mientras él me empujaba hacia atrás con un pequeño sonrojo virginal en sus mejillas. Me reí, tan inexperto. Pero estaba cansado, así que solo toque con una mano su parte baja mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos. No me sorprendió que el cuerpo de este cediera, en el beso no había lengua, pero hubo dientes. Al parecer aun quería resistirse un poco, me gustaba. Pero hoy no quería tener sexo gay y menos con él.

Buenas noches, Shizu-chan. Tienes un baño en el bar más cercano, intenta no ensuciarlo mucho mientras piensas en mí.- Cerrarle la puerta hubiera sido estúpido, así que me toco huir de mi propia casa, perseguido por un Shizuo enfadado tirándome quitamiedos, señales, bicicletas y postes de luz.

No sé cuándo lo perdí de vista, pero estaba cansado. Me encontraba en un callejón, así que me apoye en una de las paredes y dejé que mi cuerpo se deslizara hasta estar en el suelo. Joder, había besado a Shizu-chan. A esa bestia.

Y me había encantado. No lo malinterpretéis, no soy un gay de esos que están los programas de televisión, no. Se podría decir que le doy a todo. Que soy Bisexual.

Pero él no me quería de esa manera, lo sé, lo tengo asumido.

_¿Real o sueño?_

_¿Real o sueño?_

_¿Real o sueño?_

_Respóndeme…_

Pero ahí estas, me has encontrado.

Me levantas solo con sujetarme del cuello de la camisa, me rio estridentemente.

¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan? ¿Te quedaste con las ganas de empotrarme contra la pared? ¿Acaso te ha gustado?– Me rio, puede contratar una puta si quiere desfogarse.

Pero el murmura algo que me deja helado. Mi camisa se desliza entre sus dedos hasta que acabo cayéndome al suelo. Y otra vez, él se da la vuelta y se va como si tal cosa.

Le odio, porque nunca sé que va a hacer.

¿Eh? Me tiene que estar jodiendo.- Solo me queda un hilo de voz.

''Puede y solo puede… que me haya gustado. ''

Tienes que estar jodiendome.

_¡Jesús!_

Tú no me quieres Shizu-chan. Te confundes.

Acabaras casándote, teniendo hijos, un perro y un gato. Una familia feliz, seguro que ninguno de tus hijos hereda tu fuerza, así que no sufras.

Así que, solo recuerda este momento, en el que viste mi muerte y olvídate de todo lo vivido. Olvídate de lo que vivimos, y solo recuerda la muerte de este desconocido.

Ojala cada lagrima que derramaras fuera un recuerdo que pierdes, porque entonces querría que lloraras hasta no poder saber quién es el causante de esas lágrimas. Odio esas gilipolleces románticas como mucha gente, soy un anti-Valentín pero… Quizás y solo quizás… Yo quiero que me quieras, aunque no sea de verdad.

_Dios dice cuando mueras,_

_Tu vida pasara delante de tus propios ojos._

Miles de recuerdos inundan mi vida, toco mi pecho y noto algo frio. No, no es una metáfora, hay algo de metal debajo de mi ensangrentada chaqueta.

Lo aprieto contra mí, solo queda una salida a este agonizante dolor.

Pero dejo de apretarlo, porque ahora una de tus manos envuélveme la mía y la aprieta fuertemente.

¿Puedo… besarte?- Menudas preguntas Shizu-chan. Menudas preguntas.

_Si tú quieres sentirte bien ahora,_

_¡Tan solo hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!_

Sé que es ese objeto de metal.

Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo.- Acerco su rostro al mío, su pecho se apoyó contra mis manos. Hasta hace unos segundos creí que era un mito eso de que puedes sentir una corriente de electricidad a través de las yemas de los dedos, pero no, al sentir su corazón palpitar desenfrenado contra mis manos, una corriente eléctrica invadió mi espalda. Fue apenas un roce, pero lo deseaba. Sus labios eran cálidos y cortados, los míos fríos y tersos. Pero siempre fueron así.

Un último recuerdo inundaba mi mente. Había ocurrido hace un par de horas.

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame_

_Despiértame_

_De este sueño._

Estaba saliendo de mi oficina. Tenía las llaves, un teléfono móvil, mi navaja y una pistola calibre 35.

¿Qué porque llevaba esto último? Simple, después de visitar a estos clientes, tenía que entregarles está a otros.

Todo fue rápido, llegue pero no estaban. Odio esperar, pero para entretenerme estaba Shizuo.

Izaya-kun…- Oh, ese tono de voz. Pero no hay tiempo.

Todo se está empezando a ver borroso. Es una trampa. No han llegado tarde, no sé de dónde han salido, y parece que Shizuo tampoco, me han apuntado con un arma de fuego y solo alcanzo a decir.

Lo siento Shizuo, nos veremos otro día.- El sonido del disparo, el dolor que sentí cuando atravesó mi piel. En el abdomen. Me caí al suelo, el resto solo fueron ruidos provenientes de Shizuo golpeándolos.

Cerré los ojos, me cuesta respirar. Al abrirlos, Shizuo está a mi lado, me mira. Su cara está llena de pánico.

_¿Real o sueño?_

_¿Real o sueño?_

_¿Real o sueño?_

_Por favor dime._

Volvemos a la actualidad, se ha separado de mí. Nos miramos, ambos lo sabemos, mi tiempo se agota a cada segundo que pasa.

No tengo miedo ni frio, es como si ese hombre pudiera disiparlo todo. Tengo el arma a mano, está escondida en un bolsillo interior junto a mi pecho.

Quiero dejar de agonizar de esta manera ante tus ojos.

Soy egoísta, y como no puedes venir conmigo, voy a liberarte.

_Sácame_

_Sácame_

_Sácame_

_De este sueño._

No importa si me odias, tampoco si amas a otra persona.

Ya nada importa, solos estamos tú y yo en este mundo en el que mi vista se apaga. Mis sentidos se desvanecen.

No es solo porque estoy muriendo, sino porque voy a acabar con todo.

_¿Real o sueño?_

_¿Real o sueño?_

_¿Real o sueño?_

Suelto tu mano, y la meto en mi chaqueta, saco el arma fría, helada.

Pongo el cañón contra mi cabeza ante tu mirada incrédula.

Lo siento Shizuo.- El dedo acariciando el gatillo.

_Respóndeme…_

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. No puedo volver a esos bonitos recuerdos.

Disparo. Ya no puedo ver tu rostro, ya no soy nada.

_¡JESÚS!_


End file.
